A Little Bit In Love With Them Both
by merryfortune
Summary: Speedwagon ponders the love he has for both the groom and bride of this lovely wedding day.


**A Little Bit In Love With Them Both**

 **:**

It was a little more than unbecoming, Speedwagon would be the first to admit. Growing up, he had seen all sorts of arrangements involving love, money, romance, addiction, and sex. Briefly, he saw things like this but he was grown up now. He couldn't like childish misperceptions cloud the current matter. Things were different now.

He wasn't a fool people could ignore anymore. He shouldn't bring down either of them; bred of high birth, after all. Worlds away from the world he had grown up in but now he was a part of their life.

Now probably wasn't the time. However, now was also the perfect time to address these tumultuous feelings that he didn't quite understand inside of him. It was difficult, they were angels basically, to not be a little bit in love with them both.

The wedding bells chimed silver and clear. The church was beautiful. There was to be want for nothing. The bride and groom held each other hands at the altar before a holy man who was currently blessing them both with a voice rife with reverance and age. The ambience was light and airy. It would bring a tear to anyone's eye; it had certainly caused a few stray tears down Speedwagon's cheek as he wondered what exactly he was feeling right now in this gorgeous and perfect moment.

Jonathan, the ever strapping lad turned a man, looked a tad ridiculous in his suit. He seemed a little too big for it but he struggled not to look that way in most clothes; except perhaps rugby uniforms. Still, he looked to be quite the stunning gentlemen. No doubt right now was a dream come true. He most certainly looked the part of a true gentleman and with that noble heart beating in his chest, he definitely acted the part. Chivalrous and courageous. His selfless bravery had been enough to earn Speedwagon's admiration and even more.

Erina's eyes were teary but she was smiling. Never before had a young lady borne such a smile; at least not while Speedwagon was looking. She looked darling in her white as snow dress. It complimented her fair skin and light blonde hair. Or maybe it was because she was radiating a gentle warmth and that was merely uplifting her entire self. There were plenty of reasons why; some of which may be connected by the infatuation Speedwagon had with her. Infatuation he would long to turn to committed love.

Though, truth be told, he felt that way about Jonathan. Again, it was hard not to. He was the saviour of the world and a true companion through and through.

Speedwagon recalled the nights he had met them both. They would be nights that he would never forget. He had met Jonathan, a young and brash fool, with snow on his shoulders but a righteous heart burned in his chest as he sought the apothecary with the power to damn his brother Dio. He had met Erina in passing; only a glimpse of her visage was enough to charm him but her serene and selfless demeanour was more than enough to endear her to him.

He'd walked towards that second night concerned that Jonathan may not have the strength to walk onwards. He had walked away from that night a touch jealous. He had been jealous, at first, that someone as lovely as Erina was looking after Jonathan but later, he became jealous because it was missed opportunity to take care of Jonathan and now he was upset that it was missed opportunity to have taken care of Jonathan and get to know Erina at the same time. It was a foolish little thing but the mind careens around strangely when under the influence of infatuation.

As Speedwagon watches Jonathan and Erina exchange vows, it is not jealousy that stirs inside of him. It is not jealousy that causes tears to line up along his eyes and streak down his cheeks. It is not jealousy he feels now as a witness to their marriage.

But rather a self-sacrificing love. Speedwagon knows it is not of his affairs to meddle with theirs - that's called adultery and he would never try that with them. He has nothing but love for them and from it, a true and genuine wish is born. He wants nothing but the best for them: plenty of children, food in the pantry, money in their wallets, a lovely house, and years upon years of endless happiness.

He could be the weird uncle to those lucky children. Or, perhaps, father to his own should these confusing feelings fade. He knows these feelings will fade. They had to.

He smiles weakly. He applauds as they kiss. He licks his own lips, without thinking, and wonders what it would be like to have either of those angels kiss upon him. He watches Jonathan: awkward and clutsy, no grace but he's straightforward and trying his best. It's adorable. He watches Erina: sweet, slow, and a tad giggly because of Jonathan's kissing or simply because she's so happy.

Speedwagon is content. He is happy.


End file.
